Lelouch and Suzaku of The Graduation
by SomebodyLost
Summary: Pre-Zero Requiem. Before taking over the world, Lelouch and Suzaku must first go through their graduation party with screaming fangirls, tongues, and chocolate -- all lovingly prepared by Milly. "Lulu, she told us that we can do ANYTHING to you..."


**Disclaimer** | I own Code Geass. **I WISH.**

**Prompt** | Graduation, for the WitchxWarlock forums. Though supposedly a C.C. x Lelouch fic, it became... er, just READ!

**Warning** | One of the most bad-ass anime characters ever being tortured.

**HELP WANTED** | A better title for this fic.

* * *

(Title 2) **Today We Graduate, Tomorrow We Take Over The Throne**

* * *

The genius Lelouch, even if blindfolded, could tell you everything that happened that day. When one's sense is blocked or lost, the other four become sharper to make up.

It wasn't pretty. And Suzaku agrees with him at that.

Curse that Rivalz. They left him to prepare a private party with a few close friends (or what was left of said friends) to study for their advanced exams and to make arrangements for Zero Requiem, but the hapless boy turned to his idol: the party extraordinaire, Milly Ashford. The party-lover convinced the blue-haired teen that a grand party is better than a private one with a swish of her hair. The two best friends agreed to the extensive celebration in the terms that she won't invite the T.V. station to film the event and to not allow any filming or picture-taking for that matter - the only picture they can take is the official graduation picture of the two.

A nasty feeling at the pits of their stomachs told them that it was the emotionally-scarring choice.

~o~O~o~

They were already tired from the ridiculous game that Milly prepared. Hide-and-seek; they're the ones who will hide, while their classmates, nay, the entire school looks for them. Lelouch didn't even have time to put his contacts back on because there was a girl in every corner they turn to while Suzaku used his military training and gravity-defying skills to avoid the Chemistry Club's traps.

It was announced that those who manage to catch the two can get them for themselves for the whole day. Period.

It baffled the two that there were even guys amongst the chasers.

Afternoon comes: they were led to the makeshift stage on the soccer field and fed like kings as their classmates, schoolmates, teachers, and fans told them throughtout the whole afternoon until the early evening their likes, secret crushes, admirations, congratulations, greetings, and goodbyes. Both cordially nodded, responded, shook hands, and hugged a crying girl or two. Or three. Or ten. Or a hundred?

After the last of the goodbye gifts had been given, the former Student Council president revealed that she has a very **special** secret 'gift' for the two. Unnerved by her giddiness, the two started babbling excuses to avoid the 'gift' when some blushing girls handcuffed them unexpectedly at their arms to their chairs' armrests, murmuring some apologies. The crowd applauded as the Ashford heiress further ordered the girls to blindfold the graduatees and to make way for the 'gift'.

Then the _clackety-clack_ of the heels. Goodness, both of them should've known better. After all, normal studentsdon't wear heels to school; heels that are _that _high that people consider people who wear them sexy; heels that specifically make those _clackety-clack_ sounds.

Two girls, not boys they both hoped (there were guys who told Lelouch and Suzaku that they admire them too much to consider that admiration _straight_), strutted towards them and paused midway. The ex-prince and the knight heard a light _thump!_; something light fell on the floor, something that sounded like a thing that falls in the category of _clothes_, something that made the crowd go wild and whistle, or rather, it was the _removing_ of the something that made the crowd go wild and whistle. It made the two 'Stars of the Night' curious but wary. And imaginative.

Then the hands. The newcomers daintily massaged the two boys' shoulders that made Suzaku blurt out, "Are you pinching me?", eliciting a loud roar of laughter from the audience. Lelouch smiled in agreement - which in turn drew out squeals from the same crowd and giggles by the his sides (thank goodness, they're girls!). But still, being cuffed and blindfolded is not fun when Milly Ashford is the one who planned for it. ESPECIALLY when it's Milly Ashford.

Actually, being cuffed and blindfolded is not fun at all. So the Lamperouge elder opened his mouth to ask the girl fawning audibly near him to remove his blindfold so that he can geass her right there and then when he felt the hands 'massaging' him go from his shoulders to the front of his uniform, fiddling with the buttons. A simultaneously panicked "What?" came from both boys when the cool evening air hit their chests. They shivered a bit from the newfound cold and from the nagging fear that they'll lose their virginity any moment now when a warm, viscous liquid was splashed upon their chests. The liquid smelled deliciously. What was it, chocolate? How could he forget that, Lelouch berated himself; his table and locker was always full of the sweet stuff whenever Valentine's Day swings.

Some of the melted chocolate landed landed on the blindfolded boys' lips. They couldn't help but lick it (lest somebody else does it for them); dark and bitter chocolate. How... appropriate? For the upcoming Zero Requiem?

The licking, however, created two more waves of squeals and hoots from the crowd.

"GO!," the Ashford heiress suddenly proclaimed, voice booming over the speakers. The crowd cheered in agreement. Go? Does that mean that the chocolate wasn't the gift?

They felt their 'respective' masseurs put hands on their shoulders and climb on their laps, making their way up to the boys' ears. Suzaku thought that his masseur purred, while Lelouch thought that his was asthmatic. She appeared to be having a problem in breathing when her lips neared the raven-haired youth's ears. At first, Lelouch felt sorry for the poor girl that Milly possibly dragged to do something laborious. Then... she kissed his ear. She swallowed his ear. She tongued his ear. She teased his ear. She moaned as she explored every part of Lelouch Lamperouge's right earlobe, leaving warm entrails of another liquid, albeit it was less viscous and more lighter than chocolate. Wait, **moaned**...? Lelouch decided to go with his first and less frightening hunch: yeah, she's asthmatic.

A muffled whimper (or possibly a moan; this was left to the girls' imagination) from his side told him that Suzaku is in the same position as he is and is trying hard not to get drunk with his masseur's wine-like voice; getting drunk is bad, the soldier knew.

To take his mind off of his masseur's coos that he's handsome, etc., Lelouch counted the times that Tamaki got drunk at the Chinese Federation and demanded that Tianzi give him her wedding dress (the girl actually complied) when Milly then declared that "The stage is open for all girls~!" as hisses of discontentment from the crowd became more evident by the second.

Immediately the tongue licking his ear moved to his chest and was abruptly gone, then it came back to another part of his chest, then it multiplied... and MULTIPLIED... and **MULTIPLIED**. His mind was racing with impossible theories of nanosecond cloning while sounds of female grunting, whimping, whining, squeals, cries, grumbles, wails, moans, and grunting accompanied an orchestra of,

"Shotgun!",

"Dibs on Kururugi-sempai!",

"You've been licking his ear since forever!",

"Ack! Someone pulled my hair!",

"Get off him, bitch!",

"That's my Lelouch!",

"Suzaku, my knight!",

"I was here first!",

"Suzaku's got more abs!",

"No, GUYS are **nooooooooooooot** allowed!",

"I can feel your chest. Would you like to feel mine?",

"Finally, some S & M!",

"Good thing's Milly not participating",

"Ne, Lelouch is sexier when he's helpless, right?",

"He's mine!",

"Why are _YOU_ touching _MY_ breasts!",

"I must stick with you, my baby~!",

"Hey, stop harassing Lelouch; it's degrading to us _real _girls to touch another girl!",

"They'll do, but I wanna taste Milly soon...",

"Next year, I'll graduate and marry Lamperouge-sempai!",

"The belly button is MIIIIIIIIIIINE!",

"How 'bout you Suzaku? Do you give _TUTORIALS_ too?",

"Share, share, SHARE!",

"Save me some chocolate!",

"For me to be able to lick my idol proves that he is human, too",

"Make way!",

"Lelouch's girlfriend is sooooooo lucky! That green-haired slut has him all by herself!"...

Now, the last comment, particularly the "green-haired" part, took Lelouch vi Britannia's attention as the other intricacies of girlish fantasies fell on deaf ears. Suzaku tensed up, having heard of the same comment, fearing the worst.

"G-girlfriend?" Lelouch blurted out. Green-haired girlfriend. Realization dawned. Aw, heck no...

"Yup! Your girlfriend~!" Milly happily confirmed, popping out of nowhere behind the two boys' chairs. She wanted to see some of the action, because, well, she can't go into the action...

An enraged "W-WHAT?" from the black haired youth made a couple of girls back down, but a new wave of screaming girls instantly replaced their places. Gentlemen don't scare ladies, but ladies don't lick and fight over gentlemen... do they?

" Yeah, she told the girls when you were resting earlier that they could lick you. She told me so last night, Lulu, that I could do anything to you!" the Ashford anchorwoman chirped. This was the exact reason that Lelouch didn't confirm to her that they were graduating until the last minute.

"How about me?" the knight meekly asked, trying to keep himself together while the girls tried to pull him apart for themselves. It was Suzaku's turn to be mad, but he bravely/stubbornly held on a thin line. "Why am I in this, too?"

"Well, I didn't want you to be jealous and I didn't want Lelouch to feel lonely. You're best friends, right?" Milly thoughtfully pointed out.

"Madam Ex-president," Lelouch started, keeping his temper in check, but venom was present in his words, "may I ask, what did she mean by **_anything_**?" the wiser of the girls immediately excused themselves off at the tone of his voice.

At that, Milly's smile widened as she bent over the chair and whispered in his ear, "She said that we can do anything, if we just leave your lips," she gingerly traced the skin near the lips, but not the lips themselves," and **_down there_**." She then teasingly retracted her hand and continued to guard the two from the girls who attempted to breach protocol.

Suzaku, having heard certain parts of that sentence, embraced with growing dread the inevitable doom that they are going to be raped.

"Be glad, boys; I mean, licking is the only thing that they're allowed do to you! Take it like men!" Milly delightedly pranced as she dealt quick slaps to some girls' hands; a lot of them have been _accidentally brush**ing**_ the boys' "**down there**"s.

Lelouch wished that if he does fall into hell after the next few months, hell wouldn't be wet, sticky, and tongue-y.

~o~O~o~

Most of the Ashford Academy populace had already left the academy grounds when a loud female voice whined from the rooftop. Rivalz covered his ears while the other two males continued gazing out to the cloudy night sky, leaning on the railing.

"Aww, come on guys, it was just good fun!" the busty blond girl put her hands on her waists and pouted. She had come out of her way already to prepare the party at such short notice and the graduatees didn't even show a pinch of gratitude.

Rivalz is useful at putting up a party, not at planning it. Kallen is still around Kaminejima Island along with the Black Knights. Nina is working under the direct supervision of His Highness, Prince Schneizel, so she really can't go away from work. Rolo was nowhere to be found. And Shirley is... well...

"It was your final gift for your fellow students! Your duty!" the flamboyant girl has trouble hiding her excitement. After all, she struck gold tonight - dirt on Lelouch Lamperouge's and Suzaku Kururugi's names is considered glorious, oh-so-glorious gold.

"..." the said teens have been silently depressed for the rest of the evening.

"I mean, it was privilege! No man has ever experienced that! You two even had ten times the women the emperor has!". Lelouch briefly wondered if he should actually smile at that statement while Rivalz quickly agreed.

Milly quickly grabbed two tubes of fireworks and smashed the thick cylinders on the two boys' heads, ignoring the deadly (and daresay embarrassed) aura. The tubes then fell to the floor, now accompanying four other tubes that she previously slammed on their heads. Darn, they're still mad; even Suzaku was not making attempts to dodge the blows.

The door opened. "He's just mad that I wasn't the one who licked him," a girl with distinct flowing green hair walked out to the roof. Her blank, familiar face made Rivalz wonder if he had met this girl somewhere before...

_Speak of the devil_, Lelouch thought. He had been imagining and plotting various schemes and methods of torture since he learned that his 'girlfriend'/**'ACCOMPLICE'** sold him out to the whores, er, _girls_, of the Seduction Club and to the freaks - er, _girls_ - of the whole school. From the simple burning of all the Cheese-kun plushies to the dangerously suspicious activities that makes him very worthy of his future title of the Demon Emperor, he has thought of it all. And he's still not done killing the pizzaholic in his mind.

Either she's purposely irking him or she's really ignorant to his dagger glares (levels 1 and 2), C.C. simply went beside the prince and leaned on the railing. Rivalz drooled with awe how her clothing moved and stuck to her silhoutte, not minding that the said clothing is actually a straightjacket.

"So Lelouch, _love_, did you have a good time?", C.C casually inquired from his right.

"...". Glare level 3: activated.

"Ne, Lulu?" the lime-haired woman produced a slender finger from the folds of her sleeve and began poking his shoulder. She then adapted a cute pout; too cute, in Rivalz's opinion.

"...". Glare levels 4 to 5: effingly activated.

"Hmm? _Honey_? Surely, a little licking can't dry your passion for me," C.C. coyly smiled, making Rivalz's heart flutter. He wondered if he could have both the blond and the green-haired.

"...". Glare levels 6 to 8: freakingly activated. The violet-eyed boy started calculating his speed, strength, etc. so that he can push the darn woman off the railing when nobody's looking.

"_Dear_, did you find a new girl? Are you replacing me?" C.C. shyly asked, a fake expression of worry plastered on her face, but her eyes betrayed how much fun she's having. Rivalz made up his mind to stand up for the poor girl since her boyfriend seemed ready to dump her in any second.

"...". Glare levels 9 to 12: frustratingly activated.

"I had a hard time. Most of the girls thanked me. Told me I was very gracious. But the rest still sulked that you chose me, _love_, so I had to comfort them. Now my clothes are wet with tears."

Suzaku made a determined decision that if Lelouch ordered him to spinzaku the effing woman right then and there, he'll do it without hesitation and wthout regrets.

"...". Glare levels 13 to 17: _svksdkvbsnskvbsn_ activated.

"Or... ", the _svksdkvbsnskvbsn_ woman paused for effect, adding an extra coating of seduction, "would rather have me improve my licking skills? I know you prefer it on **down there**," the deft woman half-lidded her eyes and smiled alluringly.

Suzaku caught himself before he nearly fell over the railing and Rivalz drooled a fountain-worth of saliva. Milly cheered, "How far are you guys already?" while Lelouch decided to screw glare levels 18 to 100 and skip to 101. C.C. spun away, truimphantly smirking, in a way that caught the moon's light, even for a moment. This did not escape the boy (he had been glaring at the enigmatic woman after all) as the moon made those smirking lips extra shiny. Extra kissable. Extra wet. Gosh, those lips. Lips... tongues...

Lelouch vi Britannia is very glad that the lamps are not helping to light his already crimson cheeks, reddened more by the witch's... lips... tongue...

"A-anyway, l-let's start, s-shall w-we?" Rivalz proposed to break the tense atmosphere.

"Yes, let's do it!" Milly excitedly pumped a fist up in the air. "I can always ask about you lovebirds later anyways~!"

The deadly aura dispersed but was swiftly replaced by a more somber mood. The Ashford heiress couldn't help but notice that the two best friends became considerably crestfallen after she said the word "later".

But today should be a joyous day, shouldn't it?

Using that thought to fuel her resolve, Milly Ashford inhaled deeply whilst clenching her fists in a charging manner, building up an imaginable mass of power in her being. She suddenly threw both of her arms, crying, "**HAAAAAAAAAAAPPY GRAAAAAAAADUATION DAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!**"

A spell they all desperately need.

"Nina, Rolo, and Shirley are not here, but I'm sure that's what they would've said," Milly smiled. "They would've wished for you two to be happy in your day as students."

As if responding to the situation, the clouds cleared up, the moon now providing generous amount of ethereal light. The stars finally twinkled, winking at the two men that they knew in their hearts that what the ex-president said was true.

The prince weakly smiled, realizing that they really don't have much time for sadness right now. He looked at his knight, violet eyes meeting green ones; the latter smiled in acknowledgement and grabbed a blue tube of fireworks from the box.

~o~O~o~

C.C. gazed up in the violet-cerulean sky. It was the early morning, and a small dab of orange is starting to rise in the horizon. Milly and Rivalz simply accompanied the three down to the entrance of the school.

"Goodbye Lelouch! Goodbye Suzaku!", Milly cheerfully jumped, her bouncing breasts reigniting the redness of the two graduatee's cheeks. The two immediately turned away before the Ashford could see their flushed faces. C.C. grinned at the teens.

"We'll light the rest of the fireworks for you guys!", the blue-haired boy raised two thumbs-up as the two started walking away.

"C.C.! Take care of Lelouch, 'kay?" the green-haired woman looked over shoulder as Milly teasingly added, "Don't let Suzaku take him away~!"

It took three seconds for the boys to register what the blond said. "EH?", the two walked back, protesting, "WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT!"

Milly simply laughed. Then they all joined, the prince and the knight painfully aware that this is their last time to laugh with their friends, while C.C. leant on the wall, crossing her arms across her chest, content with staying at the sidelines. But the sun was rising; it was time to go. The two men waved their umpteenth goodbyes and walked away towards the car waiting for them.

"Lelouch!" the Ashford heiress' voice rang out. The person she called looked over his shoulders, amethyst eyes drawing in her sky blue ones. And...

... She couldn't speak. She opened her mouth to say something, something she held in her chest for so long, to say it finally, but instead she choked it down and voiced out a different, but not completely different, feeling: "You'll come back, right? Both of you. You promised."

A fleeting sadness crossed his eyes, but he gently smiled it away. "Of course."

C.C. walked to Lelouch's side. "I'll take care of him." With that, the three waved their final goodbyes and walked away.

The three walked in silence towards the car when bursts of sound and color splattered happily in the sunrise-colored sky.

~o~O~o~

"Lelouch." On the rooftop, beneath the astonishing display of bursting rainbows, as she left Rivalz to light the fireworks by himself, Milly Ashford whispered, face riddled with tears, voice small and hoarse, "_I love you._"

~o~O~o~

**_Later..._**

"Greetings, I'm Lelouch vi Britannia of the Royal Family. Ninety-Ninth Emperor of the Realm," he was smirking, all traces of embarrassment, sadness, laughter all gone. "And may I introduce, Suzaku Kururugi, my knight. A Knight of the Rounds above all others. I grant him the title Knight of Zero."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Note** | Now I'm gonna run to hide from the fans who are angry with me from making a bound Lelouch and Suzaku fic. Catch me if you can.**  
**


End file.
